


Taboo Situation

by plizzanet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Brainwashing, Character Development, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Possible smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is very lost, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Talon - Freeform, Underage Drinking, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plizzanet/pseuds/plizzanet
Summary: Despite everything happening you have to find a way to make it better.





	Taboo Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overwatch Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Overwatch+Fandom).



> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I really want to be able to do this. I would love it if you guys could give me some pointers on how to improve my writing!! I think that my update schedule is going to be every three to two weeks. I want to be able to write and check it over time.

Nothing prepared you for the quantity of pain that was placed on you. Discomfort wasn't accurately what you felt, but you didn't want to exaggerate saying that it was agony. You vision vague and blurred, increasingly coming into focus. All placed around you were monitors that quietly bleeped in the background. Your eyes settling on the tubes and wires that were connected to you. A machine that emitted a low hum demanding your attention. It was intimidating, to say the least. Tubes connected to your chest, running a blue liquid through it. It was a mix of blues that sorted into light and dark. You watched it seep into your chest, how it mixed together and dispersed with the blood. 

Despite everything hurting, you were able to move your head around. Your eyes landed on a camera that was placed in the corner of the wall. After watching it few seconds you saw the little flash of light indicating it was recording. Disregarding the camera, you attempted to move out of your bed, your body feeling like lead. So alternatively you moved your left arm up before it came swinging with such force. It shifted the whole bed to the left. Being more cautious you brought it down to your face to examine it. Instead of flesh, muscle, and bone, you were met with a metal arm. Your breathing became quicker with each passing thought. 'Why is my arm gone. What happened.' Most importantly you thought, 'Where am I?' 

After thinking of all the possibilities where you were reminded of the absence of limbs. The concept of not having any arms didn't sit with you well. Tears joined together in the corner of your eyes. You endeavored to calm yourself but to no avail. A series of choked sobs and tears streamed from you, feeling drained and lost. One thing that kept the tears flowing is not exactly knowing where you were or how you got this way. After some time you thought that you might as well get out of here. 

Attempting to get up was difficult, you couldn't feel your legs either, so you assumed the worst. Your lack of legs proving to serve as a detriment to you. You didn't have time to question how your legs weren't there anymore. Just having an instinct of getting out of that room was a task you had to accomplish. Something compelled you to get out of this place, the unknown giving you a motive. Throwing yourself off the bed wasn't the exactly what you wanted, but none the less, it managed to work. You had thrown yourself in the direction of the door. The pain settling in, a quick grunt escaped. Your connections to the tubes had ripped out, leaving blooding stains in the chest of your gown. Regardless the sting of small puncher wounds you managed not to cry out in pain. Everything was moving so fast. Within the depths of your mind, you wanted to inspect the damage done to your person. Your arms were replaced with metal arms, each joint moving together fluidly. Hands trembling slightly you managed to pull up the dress to reveal your legs indeed missing. Nothing there to replace them like your arms. 

Your breathing became fast, "Goddammit." Your voice sounded raspy and faulty. It hurt to speak normally. The sounds of footsteps caught your attention quickly, warily you crawled your way to the door. Every time you used your metal hands it left a crater in the cement. The sound of metal scraping against the floor filled the room. You came close to the door propping your self against a wall. It was exhausting, you were exhausted. Your body screaming in pain and from the soreness that plagued you. 

With a little bit of trouble, you clawed up to the door handle. Catching hold of it you used your body weight you open it. With a 'click' the door opened insignificantly. Your mood spoiled even more, "Can't I get a break." Your voice broke, causing a coughing fit to erupt from you. "I assume not." The sound alone made you jump. How did you not noticed another person walking in? Your body turned in the direction of the woman, your fist balled up and ready to strike. The blank expression of the woman fell and was replaced with displeasure, "Please, there's no need for that." She walked over to your bed and straightened it out. Grabbing the tubes and wires she inspected the damage done to them. She scrutinized you before speaking again. "You're quite bothersome."  
She pulled out replacements from her coat and replaced the needles and tops to the wires. "I'll call someone to place you back on the bed." With a scowl, you began to drag yourself to the bed. "I-I got it..." She watched you with an amused look, how you clutched the bed and hauled yourself up. Little to your knowing she noticed how the metal frame from where you grabbed was squeezed and almost practically united together. "Okay, then let's go over some ground rules."


End file.
